The temptation that is Marie Tsune
by Crying Rivers
Summary: Cilan finds a a beautiful girl in his sleeping bag! But he doesn't remember her! She sure remembers him... A tale of friendship and possible romance, will Cilan remember her and fall back in love?  OCxCanon, DON'T LIKE DON;T READ
1. Meeting Marie Again

Cilan woke with a start.

_What? How did I get here?...where are my clothes!_

He couldn't even think. Beads of sweat fell from his face and body, wetting his sheets. The full moonlight from outside shown on his tent, highlighting the lumps in his sleeping bag. That was strange. Cilan normally kept his sleeping quarters as neat and polished as possible, why was his sleeping bag so lumpy?

The lumps moved.

"Holy-!" he clapped his hand over his mouth. Whatever was in his bag, he didn't want to wake it. He moved to the side to try and slide out of the way and go find a big stick, one good for whacking intruders, but his bag rebelled by leaving it's zipper stuck in the cloth. Cilan struggled with the reluctant zipper, but it refused to budge, only fueling his rage. He began to tear furiously at it, nearly forgetting about the creature in his corner.

"hnnegh"

Cilan looked back in fear. It was making noise. Worse, it was waking up. The zipper he had been fighting with was suddenly one he showered with pleads. The figure in his bed made more squealing noises and stretched its body in several directions, arising from its slumber. Having given up escape, Cilan looked at the figure arising in his bed. The head popped up, and a mass of brown hair became visible from the top, but oddly not a hair was out of place. Fingers came up next, long nailed and manicured. The rest of the figure popped out, and what Cilan saw was a shock.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl with pleasant features, golden brown eyes and a model's figure. More beautiful than Elise! She also had a big bosom, noticeable against her slender figure. Something about her seemed eloquent, and Cilan found himself suddenly attracted to her with no explanation. He knew nothing about this girl, yet he was drawn to her, and her stunning eyes.

It might have been her looks. It might have been her radiance against the night. Or it might have been that she was naked. Cilan gasped. He hadn't noticed she was naked. Her giggle told him he was blushing uncontrollably, and he had a right to be, as a gentleman had more respect for a lady than that.

Then the realization hit him. He was naked too. And sweaty. And his things were out of place. And his tent smelt. And Ash was gone. And he was adding together a lot of 'and's' in his head which meant he'd done something he shouldn't have. He flipped out.

Suddenly remembering he could've just shimmied out of the bag from the top in the first place, he bolted out of it with lightning quickness. How did two people fit in there anyway? Never mind, he didn't want to know. He ran outside naked, not caring if Ash or Iris saw him. (Well, maybe Iris. Gentlemen's code and all).

The pretty girl followed. Her skin reflected a beautiful tanned milk color in the sun. Like coffee with cream. A lot of cream. Her eyes gleamed in the light, outshining almost the moon itself. Her proportions were delicious, Cilan seeing them all now as she came outside the tent uncovered and exposed. _Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! Be a gentleman!_

She walked over to him with fluid movements, her body perfect among the forest scenery. When she got to him, she put her fingers on his lips, and spoke.

"Why did you run away from me, sweetie?"

Truly flabbergasted, Cilan shook his head and said in a choked whisper

"I don't even _know _you!"

"Silly! You've known me your whole life! We used to be friends back in the day, you and your brothers used to serve me at yo9ur café, remember? We've known each other since we were little. We grew up together."

Um, what? Cilan had a lot of memories from home, but he didn't remember this girl. He'd especially remember someone so beautiful and fluid… _Dirty thought Dirty thoughts! _ He didn't even know her name, let alone any back story behind her.

As though she were reading his mind, came the words,

"I am Marie Tsune, and you are my BF."

**He heh, I am so proud of this. I just love this concept so much! I hope you love Marie, I worked really hard on her! AND I ONLY WANT GOOD REVIEWS! NOTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T COMMENT. …prepz.**

**(If you're stupid, you haven't figured out what's going on. Or I'm just too good. If so, I'll dumb down a bit. If you just now got it, PM what I should do next. I want it to be hidden yet obvious in the same sense, you get me?)**


	2. One a Penny, Two a Penny

The sun shone sleepily over the hills, not yet awake from it's nightly snooze. Cilan, however was wide awake. He stood in his usual morning spot, in front of his improbable cooking utensils. Normally, he would spend the morning immersed in the process of making breakfast or contemplating how he had so many items to carry, not to mention a table, but today he had a more complicated topic to attend to.

The strange woman who called herself Marie sat on a log not too far away. She watched him intently, to an extent to where it was a mixture of both creepy and endearing. The odd girl didn't so much as move a muscle, aside from blinking and blushing slightly. She had gotten dressed, and was wearing an incredibly large green sweater that sat over her milky hands, each fold defined on her body. She held her hands over the pleated cuffs that were about 0.5 inches long, which matched the cuff at the collar that was undoubtedly 0.51 inches, slightly longer than the ones on her hand. It was likely a spring green, mixed in with some emerald and several other shades of green. The sweater went down to her mid thigh's, and gave way to…nothing? No, no, she was wearing jean shorts under it, they were just too short to be walking around in. They were noted to be from a local gift shop, likely the one for children. Cilan wondered how such short and impractical trousers didn't make her bum cold.

Cilan turned away quickly, blushing. Why was he thinking about this girl's butt? He had already gone too far by over analyzing her outfit, (all except for her trainwreck sandal's that he couldn't stand anyway) but analyzing her bottom was not of a gentleman. He suddenly wondered if she was staring at _him _from back there. She obviously wasn't a gentleman, and therefore would have no code to stick to, so there was no saying…

He whipped around to look at her again. Not surprisingly, she was still staring. This was getting bothersome. Cilan turned completely around, back to his portable cooker, and gave her an annoyed glare. He folded his arms and legs, leaning back on the table behind him. He would not let his callipygous being be stared at in such an inappropriate manner.

_This girl is such a bother_, Cilan thought. So why was he so drawn to her? It made absolutely no sense! Though was beautiful, he didn't know her, and she'd basically come on to him rudely…or did he start the hanky panky last night? It seemed really out of character for him. He was used to casual flirting, but actually getting a woman in bed, with all the moving and grinding…_dirty thoughts dirty thoughts! _He could nearly feel the heat of his embarrassment in his cheeks! This girl, staring at him and making him uncomfortable, hmph! Why was her mouth open, is she trying to catch flies? Yes, he could feel the hot intensity in his cheeks, it was nearly smoking. It was so strong you could almost smell it. Yes, he could see the smoldering in front of his face, it was so intense. It was almost as though it was building to some point and was stalling to get there! What, why is she pointing? Is she pointing at my cheeks, that mare…or maybe she's pointing behind-

And then the connection was made. Cilan hopped up and ran like a jack rabbit, screaming at the top of his lungs. The stove had been left on. His clothes and buns were lit ablaze, the fire slowly eating away what little fabric was left. In a panic, Cilan threw himself to the ground and scooted on his tail, an attempt to set out the fire. Having no luck, he snatched his pants off, threw them on the ground, and chucked clumps of dirt and sand onto them, finishing off by stamping out the last few licks of fire.

Marie couldn't help but laugh.

_This girl! _Cilan huffed, his mind still full of adrenaline. How dare she laugh! He could've gotten hurt! There was absolutely no respect with this one, absolutely none! Yet somehow, Cilan wanted to laugh with her. It was cute, how her hand covered how perfect lips as she laughed, and he wanted to laugh with them.

Instead of laughing, Cilan gave her a look that could be taken as neutral, but you could tell it was a bit hurt. Not emotionally hurt, but "I just set my butt on fire" hurt. Marie, after chuckling a bit more, went inside her bag that she now magically had, and pulled a first aid kit from it.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Cilan couldn't help but blush. How crude! He would not let this woman work on one of his private areas, it was so ungentlemanly! He would rather let Pansage come out and do it with no fingers than let her do it! Cilan put his hand on his butt in defiance, not letting her think that he needed her help.

After a long, painful crying fit that involved writhing on the forest floor in agony, Cilan layed stretched out on Marie's lap: tummy down, butt up.

So she had one this round…

**Woo, new Chapter! Ash and Iris come in next chapter.**


End file.
